Ed, Edd n Eddy's chaotic Halloween
by Energy witch
Summary: During a big fight, The Eds unleash the ancient spirit of chaos, Discord. Now he seeks vengence on the ones who sealed him and starts corrupting everyone in Toontown. So the Eds have to stop the draconequus, but, no one believes them.
1. The curse of Chaos and Disharmony

It was a dark and cold night in autumn, as the moon glowed orange and yellow in the sky. The wind blew some leaves in this spooky hour.

As more leaves were blown, lightning then struck along with booming thunder with writing appearing to us.

**Ed, Edd n Eddy's Chaotic Halloween**

**Chapter 1: The curse of Chaos and Disharmony**

At a strange dark place, the door opened before two people with glowing eyes entered. Then, it closed before a match lit up, showing two familiar Little Misses.

The first one Little Miss Naughty speaks, "This is a tale of madness. Of wicked evil; of dark and foreboding shadows that will chill you to the bone."

Then, Miss Naughty yelped from holding the match. Then, another light was lit on a candle before she looked seriously. Miss Scary on the other hand pulled out a flashlight and shined her face.

"Any who, we like to present you a little tale we call the Bloody cemetery!" Miss Scary announced.

But then both frowned as if remembering something.

"Ok, we like to but they don't let us tell this kind of stuff at least in this case. Rating restrictions, ya know." She said

"However we do have one, we'll tell instead." said Miss Naughty. "Tonight's selection is a chilling tale of mayhem and three kids who let their curiosity lead them to trouble."

"SO without further ado we bring you, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Chaotic Halloween" continued Miss Scary.

They draw some curtains showing some illustrations with a voice narrating.

'_Twas a long time ago the land known as equestrian was down on its luck. _

_Discord, the mischievous spirit of disharmony ruled in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Thus made life, miserable for many creatures: especially ponies, animals, humans and magical beings alike._

_And then along came Celestia and Luna who combined the elements of Harmony, stopping him in his tracks._

_They jailed him by turning him to stone, yet everything has a flaw. The spell won't keep him contained forever since the princesses are no longer connected to the elements._

_One day he will return and the balance will be shifted once more_.'

The changes which we clearly see the present day in Toontown where Stacy Stickler is narrating a story report for their school of Magic classes with the Winx club and guardians.

"Thank you Stacy." spoke a fairy known as Bloom, "So guys, what did you think of her report?"

"That's Bunk!" Lance said aloud.

"It's not bunk, for your BIG Fat information, we read in a book and if you had been paying attention to the Quibbler or Daily Prophet, it had happened again in Equestria about a few months ago."

"It was a cool report," Matt said "It probably went over your head,"

"The report was supposed to be on history of the neighboring magic realms." Lance retorted "Not American Mcgee's: Chaos in Wonderland"

"That's enough…" Layla said sternly "Although Stacy's report was a bit unusual, legends and myths are a real part of history."

"Especially here in Toontown, we believe it was incredible." added Kylie

The kids in class along with the winx club then hear some screaming coming from outside. Through the windows, we see the Eds running from the kids of the culdesac; one of their scams was messed up again, which explained the warpath.

Beth awkwardly turned to Stacy and asked "SO Stacy what was the curse the spirit placed?"

"Not entirely, a curse, more like a catch to his imprisonment lack of harmony between everyone else."

000000000000000000000

After evading the angry kids, the Eds were making plans and taking precautions for Halloween.

"I can't wait to put on my costume." Eddy said excitedly "Maybe this time there won't be any mishaps from Lumpy over here."

True, because the Eds last Halloween wasn't very pleasant. Because Ed had been watching too many horror flicks and started to hallucinate that the kids were monsters and pummels each one. This ended up with them starting to beat up Eddy and Double D as a result. And it didn't help that the map of Eddy's brother was just another wild goose chase.

"Um Eddy," spoke Double D to his friend, "I hate to spoil the moment of our usual Halloween plans, but don't you think we ought to be focusing on that social project, the guardians assigned us."

"Chill out, we got a lot of candy collecting to do. And I'm all for getting into the crowd as the next person."

A crow caws near the boys, they look out beyond the town to see a wasteland, where the grass was barely growing and the skies were darkened by masses of clouds.

"Except there's one place, we won't be stopping to trick or treat not to mention the certain place were supposed to do the project."

"The lurkim where the old Once-ler dwells," Ed says grimly

"Now you two, we shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Double D said sternly

"Let's just get moving, sock head," Eddy said as he pushes both Ed and Double D away, "That place gives me the creeps."

As they were heading back into town the winx club and the guardians ran into them.

"Hey guys" the girls greeted.

"Hi girls," they replied.

"Boys have you guys finished your social project?" Haruna inquired "Because King Mickey said he had just been to the Lurkim and it not's getting any better for the environment either."

"And the least we can do is help the Once-ler in whatever we can." said Bloom

"Uh, we'll go right on it later." Eddy said nervously.

"Oh really? Cause it looked like you guys were going away from the Lurkim," said Zaira

"Look guys, we told you to head out to the Lurkim." Bloom said "which is your social project and you haven't done it."

Eddy then began to think up some excuses, "We don't have a toxic waste permit. And we took a cold pill and not supposed to do chores,"

"Please excuse, Eddy and Ed," Double D said "They're a bit nervous about meeting the old Once-ler due to the rumors they been hearing although I found out part of them is sadly true."

"Chill out guys," Beth said "I know he messed up in the past, but he's very sweet and kind hearted."

"Not to mention, he turned a few heads back then even now" said Madame Foster, who was passing with Sugah Mama

"I'll say he was quite the hunk." agreed Sugah mama

Eddy and Ed looked like they were about to gag while Double d just nodded

"_Hello girls_, we're talking about the mysterious old guy who lives in the middle of that wasteland." argued Eddy.

Flora frowned before speaking "We're aware, who you mean Eddy; we're onto something really meaningful and important with him and us students in Alfea which is to help revive the truffula valley."

"And he's like the loveable grandpa you like to have." Dana added.

"Wait till he screams at ya," mutters Eddy

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"Look guys you know how important this social project is," says Techna

"Most of us are on good terms with you three but you still need to earn everyone else's respect in Toontown." Beth said patronizingly.

"Still?" Eddy asked

"I want you, Ed and Double D to head over to the lurkim and help the old Once-ler with his yard. I don't want to hear that you decided to pull one of your scams there either."

"But it's almost dusk, and it's dark over there. Plus we heard he's a grouch around visitors."

"No excuses just GO!"

"And another thing," Kylie added "on Halloween when you finish your trick or treating, I want to hear that you paid the Once-ler a visit."

Eddy and Ed groan while Double D urges them to move. "Now they have a good reason, remember not to judge someone by their appearance."

0000000000000000

The Eds reach the borders of the town which led to the wasteland, where harsh and sours winds blew and the only animals around were crows.

They follow the path which leads further and further into the wasteland and into a canyon with some warning signs posted nearby. They read: "Beware; Danger; No entry; Stay out; I mean it!"

Finally at the end of the path they reached a misty dark place where a lamppost had a sign that read _Street of the lifted Lorax_ with a crow cawing nearby.

Beyond the lamp was a tall, oddly shaped building, fenced by a wrought iron fence and an iron gate. Cautiously the three boys opened the gate and started towards the house – well Double d opened it with latex gloves then closed it delicately behind them.

Lightning and thunder struck from behind the building, causing the fear of entering it intensify and the mist to clear up.

They gulp and hesitantly walk up to the tall building.

Now that they were closer to the front door, they couldn't help but feel that they were being watched. They looked up at the sign on the front door. "The Once-ler…" Eddy read. "Well, we're at the right address. Let's get this over with"

"Um, Eddy I believe a word of caution is in order," spoke Double D

"What?"

"I mean it's fair to warn you, we won't see him, don't knock at his door or so I'm told, he prefers to stay on top of the store of his building."

"How do the winx and the guardians expect us to do the project, if we can't see the old geezer?!"

Ed then says brightly. "Hey guys, let's ring the doorbell."

Double D and Eddy look up in alarm, the last thing they need is for Ed to annoy the resident by start ringing the doorbell at least six times like he had done once which Eddy had to knock him away.

"No Ed, don't ring the-" They both yelled.

Ed merely presses the doorbell anyway, which starts something. The door flipped, revealing a pair of scissors cutting the string attached to a hammer.

It hits the floorboard under the boys, throwing them up into the air screaming. As they started to fall, a metal claw grabbed him by their collars. It lifted up until they were facing the very boarded window of the last floor – to the Lurkim.

And then from behind the wooden boards something grasped with green gloved hands and peered out with intense blue eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" demanded a hoarse, aged voice.

"Uhm, good evening, and our sincerest apologies Mr. Once-ler," Double d stammered, "I'm Eddward with two d's. These are Ed and Eddy and we're here on behalf of the guardians to help you-"

"So you're the Ed boys Mim says that will bring down _the curse of chaos_ on us all. Whether it concerns another spirit or something worse-I'd rather we not take any chances." The figure pulled a lever beside him. "Get out of here! Immediately!"

The claw drops the three boys on the ground. "Get going! And don't let the boot hit you on the way out."

The Eds rush out of sight though Eddy pops into the frame. "Uh-So that means we should come back later?"

WHOMP!

On cue the boot hits Eddy which he has a goofy face then falls down.

000000000000000000000000

In another part of town, near some clubhouse of some sort a shadow is shown. Up close someone is drawing with a chalk or should I say marking something like in a crime scene.

"Okay Bradley. Hop on up"

It turns out, it's just a display the kids of toontown were making for the haunted house.

"I don't know looks like he died with his tongue sticking out." Said Numbuh 2, looking at the drawing.

"That's what you get when you try marking it when sucking on a candy," replied Inez

"How about I try again I can look deader." Said Bradley

"I think, one's enough." Said Louie who was hanging on a rope tied to his waist trying to make a noose.

"It's a small price to pay Lulu," said Huey to his brother. "After all we're the ones responsible for the haunted house this year."

"I'm just glad Dewey, isn't pulling anymore pranks this Halloween." Said Stacy.

"Just remember we gotta make this on time, underbudget but over scary."

"Hey you guys think you can lend me a hand here?" calls out Dewey.

"Coming, Dewey," said the kids.

But they minute they walked over to a section a mannequin of a witch pops up scaring them.

Out comes out Dewey laughing at his little prank. "Gotcha,"

"Due-man, I thought after that haunted house incident ya learned your lesson." Reprimanded Louie

"Yeah That was uncalled for"

"Aw come on, it doesn't hurt to show a pranks every now and then."

They are interrupted when the local bullies start tossing eggs and toilet paper to bother the kids.

"A little early taste of trick before the Big night!" laughs Sperg.

"Hope you're prepared for Hallows eve, Scradley!" mocks Lance

"Yeah ready" says Russel.

"Let's get out of here!" says Bradley

The last thing he needs is another trip to wedgie town from Lance and Russel or some beatings from Sperg, Wolfgang and the other bullies.

"You'll pay for this stunt you jerks!" hollers Numbuh 4

"I'm telling Mom about this!" screams Polly before she and the other kids run off.

"Hey! where you going the fun's just beginning!" hollers Wolfgang to the running kids cruelly.

It seemed the local bullies had ruined the kids plan to make the haunted house for toontown in celebration of Halloween. Now they will have to make new plans to make it bigger or better the question is what.

But for now, one curiosity piqued the Eds after their visit to the Lurkim. What did the old Once-ler meant by the curse of chaos? Would it have anything to do with the legend of Discord or was it pure coincidence.

000000000000000000000000

**AN: Huey, Dewey and Louie are from the Disney series Quack pack**

Stacy, Bradley, Polly along with lance and Russel are from the show Stickin' Around

Inez is from the series Cyberchase.

Wolfgang is the bully from Hey Arnold!

Sperg is another bully from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

The Onceler is from Dr. Suess's The Lorax (2012 movie)

And you all know where the legend of Discord is from, My little Pony: Friendship is Magic.


	2. A Grim warning

**Chapter 2: A Grim Warning**

A while later the kids run into the Eds who were busy using a go cart for one of their scams which they had borrowed the lifting tool lever to make some adjustments.

"They wrecked the haunted house?" said Eddy "That sucks…"

"Why you don't ask the school to lend one of the classrooms to make a one?" suggested Jackie

"Tried it. No go. You know how Kurata and Skinner are. They're cheapskates." Said Lisa

"What about you guys? How did it go with your social project?"

"Just as we suspected the Onceler's a grouch."

"He seemed a bit upset about something." Explained Double D, "Apparently Madame Mim must've said some rumor to him about us."

"Let's forget the old geezer for a moment and focus on how to get back at those pinheads and try making this Halloween plan better than last year." Said Eddy

I don't believe violence is the answer Eddy

"I know, why not instead of a regular Halloween party, we make it festival." Said Stacy

"Huh?"

"You know like a carnival."

"I thought we needed booby traps…" Ed says

As they were talking no one notices the lifting level was bending. That's when it snapped loose getting their attention.

The lifting lever goes flying and smashes into the backseat car window of Mr. Bergermeister.

The grumpy mayor of new Holland, gets out from his car and shouts "ED BOYS!"

"Direct hit! Nice shot Eds." Complemented Bart

000000000000

"So what's the deal? I thought we'd be using the school auditorium for the party." Asked Bradley

"It's just not any party we're making a festival for Hallows eve. Which is going to be outside, we just need the right setting." Replied, Double d.

"Hey check this out!" Said Eddy as he signals the kids and his friends to come over.

They all notice ahead a creepy looking path leading to a hollow which was the entrance to the Black forest.

Eddy scouts ahead with Ed looking fascinated with the atmosphere, Double d and the other kids however looked hesitant.

As they entered nobody noticed a very old sign hidden among the shrubs and vines that read "Forbidden grounds. Do not enter".

The more they ventured into the hollow the more grey and dark the place had become. Clearly this was enough to scare anybody who entered this creepy place.

"I don't like this." Said Jackie.

"I didn't see any poison ivy" said Ed

"Chill out it's just some old woods," said Bart

They reach a large clearing within the hollow. This was very wide, large enough to start a convention. Eddy was already starting to get excited with ideas.

"This is it. A clearing this is perfect for the festival." beamed Eddy.

"I'm not sure, Eddy. It's a bit far off from town." said Double D

"Relax sock head, the bigger this place is the bigger the festive will be."

Everyone shrugs what they got to lose after all? Halloween was drawing near and since the local bullies had ruined their haunted house, they have to get prepared in building the festival for that day.

They start building stands and decorate the trees for the festival. Though when putting up the sign arrow for the guests, Bart accidentally hits his thumb.

Little did they know while they were building, something was being disturbed. Further in the woods, covered in vines almost hidden in the shadows was a statue. And just not any ordinary statue, this was once a living being. Yet one would suspect that there was still life within and just waiting for the right time to be released again.

This mysterious artifact wasn't the only one who felt disturbance in the woods. Back in the Lurkim, the old Onceler sensed something was amiss. Even in the old cabin in another forest Madame Mim felt something was not right.

Some cackling is heard as some sort of goblin came in but it was only Dewey wearing a scary mask. "Gothca,"

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's a hideous mask Dewey! You're just lucky other kids are too cynical to have nightmares when they come in here."

"That's because we're all open-minded… compared to some of the grownups, who are SO rigid." Added Jackie

"Thankfully, Victor Frankenstein convinced his classmates to come on over to the festival." Said Matt

"I guess, they agree about growing out of trick or treating and rather attend a Halloween carnival instead." Said Hewey

"Any chances of the girl's crowd coming to the festival?" asked Bart.

"You mean invite other witches, fairies?" questioned Bradley.

"And the other toons that live in toontown while the villains have the house of mouse to themselves on Halloween; we'll invite the rest over here." added Eddy.

"We'll have to let them know about our plan first, don't want to risk having the local bullies wrecking the festival too." Stacy grumbled.

"Here's an idea: why don't we ask the girls over at Monster high and Grimwood over?" Lisa suggested, "After all they already got over that disaster involving the mob mentality of the townspeople there about friendlier monsters."

"There's an idea!" mentioned Double D delightedly, "They could help liven up the festivities so to speak."

0000000000000000

About some hours later in the afternoon two persons entered the same woods the kids had ventured.

"The spirits are loose again. Who would dare enter here?" echoed a concerned voice.

The Eds and the rest of the kids have now finished constructing their little festival for Halloween. They had stands for games food and special treats for the trick or treaters.

"We did a pretty good job" said Inez admiring the decorations

"All we need, now are the guests," said Double d

"And for Beth and her pals to give the finishing touches" added Bradley

They over hear two familiar voices approaching the clearing. Out of the woods came Madame Mim accompanied by the old Onceler.

"The signs, heaven help us. The stars… the moon… horror will walk among us and the nightmare will begin again." muttered, the old Onceler.

"So it's not the best place for a Halloween bash in the world, but even I wouldn't call a nightmare." Eddy broke in haughtily.

The minute he spoke up, he got both the elder persons' attention. This clearly alarmed them for some reason as if the kids had done something really atrocious.

"Ed boys! What have you done?! What have you done with the forest grounds?! A whole world of places and you had to pick this one." bellowed the Onceler

"With all due respect, we had no idea this was your place, we would have asked." stammered Double D, thinking that the clearing could be private property.

"You will open the ancient door and all that lurks inside! Flee this evil place! FLEE!" shrieked Madame Mim.

"The old Once-ler and Madame Mim!" gasped Inez, "I thought they never came out of their house!"

"I believe it's best if we explain things to them" said Double D. "Ed, Eddy, if you be so kind?"

Double D motioned his two friends to accompany him to talk to Madame Mim and the Onceler. They still had a project to do, and the best way is to get in good terms with the old people by talking.

Eddy groaned "Sheesh, the things we do to get ideas going."

"On my way, Double D!" said Ed cheerfully as he rushed over

The three boys took off following both the older man and woman who were already leaving the woods.

"That was spooky…" said Stacy to Bradley

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So what?" Matt shrugged

"So what, they live in in some creepy atmosphere and they go on rambling stuff." said Bradley

"They hardly get out of their homes and speak to anyone." added Stacy

"They're no weirder than Madame Foster, Sugah mama or Papi." said Inez.

"That's the trouble, even grandpa's weird" said Bart

0000000000000000000000000000000

The kids paced a bit while watching the decorations, games and the catering food supplies in case the bullies had come along to spoil it. They're thoughts are interrupted as a duck passed by with string tied to its leg dragging a dollar.

"Hey, look a dollar." Said Bart

The kids followed along to chase the duck in order to grab the dollar attached to it.

Little did they know it was a diversion by the bullies to make them leave, while they wreck the place.

"Nothing beats a buck and a duck." Said Wolfgang as they watch the kids still chasing the duck.

Before they can sabotage anything Lance pulls on a game prop only to trigger some stuff. First a hanging bucket hits a plank which releases a bowling that rolls down a slide thus landing on a seesaw sending the contents of a jar of pickles in the air, drenching the bullies.

But the trap wasn't over as cold pizza hits each of them.

It appeared the kids had planned ahead and knew they couldn't watch the stands of the festival all day, so they had set booby traps in case of bullies.

0000000000000000000000000

By the time the bullies had left, the kids had made back to the woods where the festival we'll be held. Night had already began to fall when the Eds had come back from their discussion with the Onceler and Madame Mim.

"Halt! who goes there?" demanded Bart aiming a slingshot at them.

"Hey watch where you pointing that! We're on your side!" snapped Eddy

"Sorry guys, we thought you were the bullies coming back"

A groaning sound is then heard which sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"What was that?" asked Hewey

"I don't know," said Lisa

"It's coming from that crate." Replied Inez

They open the crate only to find a scary face with a skeletal body which they all scream. But it was just Dewey trying to make more Halloween pranks for fun.

"Gotcha" laughed Dewey

"Dewey! I thought by now you'd have learned that it's not cool going around shocking people." griped Stacy

"Yeah and worse than that, why didn't ya let me and Eddy in on the joke?!" griped Bart.

"Come on guys, where's your sense of humor?" asked Dewey

"I care less of practical jokes and pranks for amusement, especially scaring us just now." said Double D sternly

"That's nothing, compared to what I have planned to those loons," said Eddy

"Eddy, don't even think about!" snapped Lisa

"SO Double D, what were Madame Mim and the Onceler going on about?" inquired Stacy

"Oh she still believes in the superstition, spirits of chaos, prophecy and various matters concerning the occult and what not."

"And that doesn't surprise you considering our friends are technically part of occult?" Jackie questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Not entirely, that's a whole different matter." said Matt.

"Spirits of chaos like the one that pop up and say: we're glad to meet you!" joked Bradley.

"Real mature Bradley. It's like the legend of that draconnequus." Said Stacy.

"Get a life Stickler," scoffed Eddy, "just because ya write a report on your first school of magic, doesn't mean it comes true."

"She told us about this draconequus that had mismatched eyes and floats like this," says Ed while making a ridiculous stunt.

Everyone laughs minus Stacy, who was starting to suspect something and was beginning to feel tense.

Eddy grinned as he explained, "And from what they say, if he ever gets loose, he'll turn the town to a topsy turvy world, and probably start converting most of our friends evil or bad depending on their flaws."

"Now If I know imprisoned villains, he'll go after the ones who sealed him in the first place, the bearers of the elements of harmony." stated Bart.

It was no surprise he knew the reason he's one of the few people who has a nemesis who still wants revenge on him.

"Twilight and her other pony friends." said Stacy getting tenser, fearing that it is the same spirit of disharmony.

"And that ugly rascal is still alive right there," Eddy points out in a far distance in direction of the darker part of the woods, the kids looking the direction he pointed.

"BUT!" he said loudly, starling the kids, as he continued explaining. "He can only be awakened by big discussions, fights mostly lack of harmony between friends."

"It was very enchanting…but do you really believe such a tale is possible?" inquired Double D.

"Not really, but this gives me an idea for a Halloween those two we'll never forget." Said Eddy.

"Eddy, now that's going too far!"

"They should've thought of that before kicking us out."

That's when the heated discussion turned worse into a big fight between the boys. The kids simply stared wondering what to do. Stacy and Ed didn't like this at all if what the Onceler and Madame Mim said was true, it could be disastrous for toontown.

"Stop, you're doing exactly what they warned us" cried out Ed

"Stay out of it Ed!" snapped both Double D and Eddy

"The dark side has consumed them…"

"We have to keep trying Ed at least so they won't hurt themselves" said Lisa

Eddy and Double d are arguing while Ed tries to calm them down looking real worried/nervous.

"But what are chances of that happening?" shrugs Huey.

It was then a deep sound was heard like a heartbeat. But everyone was busy paying attention to the fighting Ed boys.

Not one of them saw that the statue is cracking like mad... Soon the statue broke apart, some sinister laughter is heard.


End file.
